Black Blood
by HolyJuice
Summary: Tsuna esta muy raro,sus amigos tratan de descubrir lo que le pasa, y que estan dispuestos a hacer para regresarlo a la normalidad? una historia muy loca, narrada por Haru


Hola esta es una historia muy loca que tuve en un sueño y eso me animo a escribirla se que será algo rara pero por alguna razón quería publicar esta historia, la historia estará narrada por Haru y luego por Tsuna.

Bueno ojala les guste y perdón por algunas faltas de ortografía

PD: los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano (no se si así se escribe)

Cap 1: Presentimiento

...

**Corría sin rumbo estaba siendo perseguida, pero, ¿por quien?, no lo recordaba, ¿como me metí en esta situación?, era un lugar húmedo el agua me llegaba hasta las rodillas estaba muy oscuro oía pasos venia por mi, era un callejón sin salida, pero, cuando por fin iba a ver la identidad de mi perseguidor, desperté.**

-Que sueño mas extraño ¿Por qué habré soñado eso?, bueno, no importa de seguro fue por la película que vi ayer, bueno tengo que ir a la escuela- se paro y abrió su closet se puso su uniforme y bajo las escaleras, su abuela estaba de visita así que fue a saludarla, cuando bajo vio a su mama preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días mama ¿Donde está la abuela?

-Buenos días Haru, ella está en su habitación

-Gracias- Se dirigió al cuarto de su abuela y toco, pero no le respondieron, -Abuela, soy Haru, voy a pasar- (debe seguir dormida, pensó) Pero cuando abrió vio a su abuela con mirada seria mirando hacia afuera –Es un lindo día Abuela ¿no lo crees?- Pero ella negó con la cabeza –El cielo, esta demasiado azul, Haru, hoy más que nunca tienes que hacer caso a tus sentidos, podrías resultar herida- -¿Abuela que sucede?- pregunte nerviosa por el extraño comportamiento de mi abuela –No me hagas caso, son solo tonterías de esta loca anciana- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –Ven vamos a desayunar se te hace tarde para el colegio- -Este si?- conteste

Después llegue al colegio, y entre a la clase

-("el cielo esta muy azul" ¿Qué significara eso?)

-¡Haru! ¡Haru! ¡HARU!

-¡¿HAJI?

-Puedes poner atención a la clase- dijo mi profesora de historia

-Este, ¡si! Lo siento- oí como mis compañeros se burlaban, pero no hice caso, mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas ("no me escuches son solo tonterías de esta loca anciana" –Abuela ojala digas la verdad-

Después de la escuela me dirigí a mi casa hice mi tarea, termine y planeaba ir a visitar a Tsuna san, pero cuando llegue me dijeron que había salido, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta al parque, era tarde llegue casi en la puesta del sol cuando vi a Tsuna san sentado en una banca con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Hola Tsuna san¡- grite pero no respondió ni siquiera volteo (Hummmm, tal vez no me escucho)Me acerque a el, pero, algo me detuvo en seco, era una sensación horrible, un instinto de, ¿matar?, ¡no, el no podía ser¡, aun nerviosa por esa sensación, reuní valor y, me senté junto a el -Tsuna san ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunte, pero seguía con la cabeza baja, cosa que no me permitía verlo a la cara, después de unos segundo pude notar que empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa, pero, esa no era su sonrisa normal, esta sonrisa era siniestra, definitivamente algo le ocurría, trate de hablar por segunda vez pero, antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca el dijo –No Haru, estoy bien, de hecho, jamás me había sentido mejor en mi vida- no se porque pero eso me decía que algo andaba mal **(-¡Corre!- me decía una voz en mi interior -¡Corre!) **Decidí obedecer y dije -Que bien Tsuna san, bu bueno, me te te tengo que ir, se hace tarde- Dicho esto empecé a correr lo mas rápido que me permitían mis pies **(-¡Corre, Corre y no mires atrás!)**seguía diciendo esa voz, estaba oscureciendo, por suerte, llegue a mi casa, esa extraña sensación había desaparecido, algo me decía que podía tranquilizarme, abrí el portón y entre, ya adentro me puse a analizar todo lo que paso hoy, desde el sueño hasta el encuentro con Tsuna en el parque -Que día mas extraño, no se que me paso, fue muy grosero de mi parte correr así de Tsuna san, luego me disculpare, pero por ahora quiero ir a dormir- Subí las escaleras, me puse la pijama, parecía que todos los problemas se esfumaran, pero, esa extraña voz, aunque me decía **(Estas segura), **También parecía decir **(¡Sigue alerta!)**

**CONTINUARA…**

…

Que les pareció?, Merece una oportunidad? De ustedes depende que lo siga

¿Qué quiso decir la abuela de Haru con "el cielo esta muy azul"?

¿Qué le ocurrió a Tsuna?

¿Estoy hablando como esos insoportables narradores de novela?

**NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW**

Bueno bye


End file.
